


Quinto

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA Ballon d'Or, January 2018, M/M, pov cris
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: - Mi pento ogni giorno della mia vita da quando ti lascio a quando ritorno. Non sei tu a non farcela più quando torno, sono io. -Cris a Gennaio 2018 vince il suo quinto Pallone D'Oro e in prima fila c'è un ospite d'eccezione, il suo unico vero grande eterno amore. La cerimonia sarà l'occasione perfetta per fare pace e tornare insieme ma soprattutto per pianificare una riunione speciale che avverrà in estate.





	Quinto

**Author's Note:**

> ok, questa l’ho scritta a Gennaio 2018. Cioè, davvero. Io l’ho dimenticata. L’ho scritta e l’ho dimenticata. Sono imperdonabile. Comunque è ambientata alla premiazione del Pallone D’oro di Cris, il quinto che ha vinto, ed è tutto dal suo POV. I retroscena sono ben descritti, ma la loro relazione è tanto bella quanto complicata perché loro due lo sono e la distanza lo era fino a Gennaio, mese in cui Riky ha deciso di smettere col calcio giocato e di fare un giorno il dirigente sportivo. La sua idea è sempre stata quella di lavorare al Milan, lo ha detto chiaramente. E proprio a Gennaio di quest’anno Cris: si è sbloccato a calcio perché non segnava più, è tornato alla gioia di vivere più che mai ed ha inserito una postilla nel suo contratto col Real per poter andare in Italia a fine stagione. Lui l’aveva progettata da Gennaio, proprio il mese in cui Riky ha deciso che sarebbe finito a Milano. E ad oggi sappiamo che sta succedendo. Cris alla Juve, Riky a settembre sarà al Milan. E niente, ho sproloquiato. Ma leggete la fic che ce n’è un’altra pronta proprio su questa nuova Reunion particolare.   
> Dimenticavo, prima della premiazione Riky era andato allo stadio del Real Madrid a vederli giocare e poi era andato negli spogliatoi a salutare i suoi compagni di squadra, Cris quella sera ha ripreso a segnare dopo una vita che non lo faceva e ha indicato in tribuna dove c’era lui.   
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

QUINTO

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/14551a7145a135613727a1699a28bfff/tumblr_p0m9d6ndJV1rmdmxco1_1280.png)[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1c33fbd67bede07b6cae770356d034bc/tumblr_p3odhr1N7L1rmdmxco1_400.png) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d2d3d5c726ceedbcb62ceee9794889fb/tumblr_p0m96tl5Lk1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e54417de586868c84cd040e516dfc66c/tumblr_p0m96tl5Lk1rmdmxco3_400.png) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bff5962de2ff4f9306287ad39f8b6d57/tumblr_p0m96tl5Lk1rmdmxco2_400.png)

Ci incrociamo all’arrivo, io sono qua da prima di lui perché devo anche prepararmi e devo rispondere a qualche domanda, fare un paio di foto, lui invece arriva dopo, già pronto.   
È con Fabio e Carlos, ridono e scherzano insieme, io sono occupato al momento e non posso fargli altro che un cenno, lui fa altrettanto, lo fanno anche gli altri, poi torno al tipo che in questo momento sto odiando.  
Un tuffo allo stomaco, la testa piena di bollicine, ma rimango stoico fermo a rispondere alle domande di questo rompipalle.   
Finalmente mi lascia andare, mi guardo intorno e vedo se lo trovo, mi sembra il minimo salutarlo, dopotutto.   
Sono nervoso come un idiota e non c’entra nulla il premio che spero di ottenere. Sarebbe il quinto pallone d’oro, eguaglierei Messi, non ci sono mai riuscito, sarebbe bellissimo, un sogno, una rivincita, la definitiva dimostrazione che non gli sono inferiore!  
Ma no, non è questo il mio nervoso. Tamburello il pollice con l’indice di entrambe le mani lungo i fianchi mentre mi muovo alla ricerca di visi noti. Il suo.   
Dove sei? Non puoi essere sparito, andiamo.   
È una situazione strana, dopotutto. Non perché sia da tanto che non ci vediamo, tutt’altro!   
Ieri era nel mio spogliatoio, erano tutti a fangirlare dietro di lui, oh Ricky di qua, Ricky di là! Ma andate a cagare, come osate?   
Lui non è vostro, con che follia lo toccate davanti a me?   
È stato così strano riaverlo nello spogliatoio con me, solo che io ero sudato e distrutto e mezzo nudo, lui era vestito, pulito e perfetto, perfetto come sempre.   
Che tuffo al cuore, non so nemmeno descrivere come mi sono sentito.   
Sospiro insofferente all’idea che lui sia qua anche oggi, qua nei dintorni, dovrei incontrarlo ma non so dov’è.   
Fremo all’idea di essere ancora davanti a lui di nuovo.   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo mentre mi sembra mi manchi l’aria, così entro nel bagno schivando visi noti proprio perché penso a lui.   
Entro e mi blocco subito perché lui è qua e sta per uscire, ma ci ripensa e finge di ricordarsi di dover fare qualcos’altro. Ci salutiamo cordiali, dei sorrisini tirati di circostanza, un cenno a testa, molto diplomatici entrambi, forse un po’ tesi. Un po’.   
Io vado al lavandino, lui ci torna anche se probabilmente si è già lavato le mani, ma lo rifà co me. Da uno dei bagni esce uno che ci nota, fa un’espressione sconvolta e sorride radioso, ci fa un cenno ma si capisce sta per svenire. Noi facciamo finta di nulla, poi finalmente esce, appena esce Ricky va verso la porta di nuovo, silenzioso e disinvolto, come se niente fosse, con la sua solita faccia da poker d’angelo. Chiude a chiave, evidentemente sapeva che c’era solo uno.   
Io chiudo il rubinetto e mi asciugo le mani con le salviette, mentre lo faccio lo vedo attraverso gli specchi che mi raggiunge, il mio cuore galoppa come la prima volta che siamo finiti in un bagno così, in una premiazione così. Il 2007 rimane marchiato a fuoco nella mia memoria, quante cose sono cambiate nel frattempo?  
Un momento il tempo esplode ed io nella confusione più totale non ho idea di che cosa dovrei fare, di cosa dovrei dire, di come dovrei comportarmi.   
Ma lui mi prende per le spalle, mi gira gentilmente, poi mi prende il viso fra le mani e attacca la bocca sulla mia.   
Solo questo, in silenzio, senza dire nulla.   
C’è un’esplosione dentro di me, i sensi impazziscono ed io vado immediatamente a fuoco. Altro che respirare.   
Apro subito la bocca e tiro fuori la lingua, lo cerco, lo trovo, mi viene incontro, ci intrecciamo e giochiamo con urgenza, non ci lasciamo, non è possibile. Le mie mani lo afferrano per la giacca elegantissima quanto la mia, lo trascino con me contro la parete e gli occhi mi bruciano. Mi pizzicano ogni volta che sono con lui, ogni volta che lui mi bacia, che posso aprirgli i pantaloni e poi aprire i miei ed alla svelta, mentre distruggiamo le nostre immagini perfette e ben vestite, le mani una nelle parti intime dell’atro mentre ci succhiamo le lingue e ci respiriamo eccitati, ansimanti.   
Sale subito il desiderio, alle stelle, tanto che non resistiamo molto a toccarci, a lui non frega niente del fatto che siamo in un bagno, anche se molto pulito devo dire, e se stiamo per andare ad una delle premiazioni più rinomate dell’anno.   
Eravamo vestiti e sistemati perfetti, ora siamo disfatti e da rifare eppure scivola giù, si accuccia davanti a me, mi prende l’erezione in bocca e succhia subito con urgenza, come se potesse morire. Ed io morirei, morirei eccome se non lo facesse. Mi ci voleva, ne avevo bisogno, necessitavo di quello.  
Ieri ho segnato sapendo che era allo stadio, l’ho indicato, ho fatto il nostro gesto col pugno alzato e l’ho guardato ed io sapevo che era là in tribuna.   
E poi rivederlo in mezzo a tutti negli spogliatoi è stato un colpo al cuore, ma oggi... oggi è stata pura consapevolezza.   
Non è mai facile fra noi quando passiamo i nostri momenti, mai.   
Ma poi lui viene e quando viene di persona so che ha una sola intenzione. Tornare con me.  
Non ci siamo parlati, né ieri né le settimane precedenti, il calcio parlava per me, non ero proprio io come ogni volta che abbiamo i nostri momenti no.   
Siamo difficili e facciamo scelte difficili ed a volte ci sembrano giuste, ma poi ci rendiamo conto che siamo solo due idioti.   
Ma è lui, è sempre stato lui a tenere in mano il coltello. Lui a decidere quando stare con me, quando lasciarmi, quando riprendermi.   
Se non si faceva vivo sapevo che non voleva, se mi mostrava la sua faccia di persona sapevo che era ora di far pace, che era pronto.   
A volte nemmeno ne parliamo, altre spendiamo ore ed ore a farci promesse.   
Ma poi cambia sempre tutto.   
Le difficoltà e gli arresti non ci mancano, ma ora è diverso, ora lo sento.   
Perché la fine della sua carriera è vicina e la decisione che prenderà sarà duratura, importante ed inciderà totalmente sul nostro rapporto ed io non volevo influenzarlo, ma ieri era a Madrid ed oggi è qua a Parigi e questo mi risponde su quello che vuole nella sua vita ora.  
Lui vuole me, di nuovo, come sempre, nonostante gli alti ed i bassi. Me, me e basta. Ed io me lo stacco dall’inguine che sta per esplodergli nella bocca, lo sollevo e lo volto, lo spingo contro uno dei lavandini qua vicino, gli abbasso il necessario i pantaloni ed i boxer per dietro, riempio due dita di saliva e lo penetro con una facilità che sembra abbiamo fatto ieri, invece ieri ci siamo solo guardati ed io ho capito cosa voleva, mi ha preparato ad oggi, alla sua decisione, al suo ritorno. Mi ha detto ‘sappi che sono pronto’ ed oggi eccolo qua, pronto come lo sono io.   
Mi prendo l’erezione dura e dritta in mano e gliela infilo dentro, non esito, non mi resiste, mi accoglie, mi risucchia, mi fa suo, mi divora mentre io lo prendo e lo possiedo. Spingo deciso, spingo e aumento l’andatura. È mio ed io sono suo. Di nuovo. Pronti a ricominciare per l’ennesima volta. Perché lo sappiamo, è una costante universale, una legge fisica inamovibile.   
Potremo avere problemi e lasciarci per dei periodi, potremo allontanarci ma non sarà mai, mai, mai definitivo e questo lo sappiamo.   
Lui geme e si inarca, vedo il suo viso abbandonato, meraviglioso, mentre lo specchio mi regala questa visione che mi era mancata.   
L’eccitazione esplode, gemo forte anche io e non importa nulla, nulla.   
È lui che decide, quasi sempre lui.  
Tornando da me, venendo di persona dove sono io in quel preciso momento, e non importa dove io sia e cosa stia facendo e con chi.   
Quando lui viene personalmente dove sono io, io so che è pronto a ricominciare ed io non riesco a sentirmi uno straccio, argilla nelle sue mani, umiliato e inginocchiato a lui.   
Non riesco, perché sono troppo ubriaco di gioia quando torna ed ogni dolore, ogni lacrima, ogni ansia appena varca la soglia viene spazzata via.   
Senza parole, senza se e senza ma.   
So che dovrei avere più capacità decisionale, ma non sarò mai in grado di dirgli di no quando lui verrà, mai.   
Ed ora viene poco prima di me.   
L’orgasmo è sempre più bello ogni volta che ci stacchiamo e litighiamo e forse è anche più eccitante farlo quando non potremmo, senza discutere, senza parlarne. Vedersi e fare l’amore insieme. Solo questo.   
Non serve dire altro, io so, lui sa.   
Ma comunque si separa, si tira su i pantaloni ed io faccio altrettanto, prima di allacciarceli mi abbraccia, una mano sul mio viso a tenerlo con le dita, una mano sulla mia nuca, a stringermi a sé. Il suo corpo morbido e splendido contro il mio, lo stringo per la vita, lo tengo forte. Gli occhi chiusi, ansimanti, a respirarci.   
\- Ti amo, perdonami per le mie paure e le mie convinzioni insane. Ogni decisione, ogni terrore, ogni passo indietro è sempre in funzione tua. Spesso sbaglio e non dovresti accettarmi ogni volta, non è giusto, non voglio tu lo faccia. Ma sono felice che mi accogli sempre. Ti amo e verrò sempre da te, sempre. Anche se un giorno non mi aprirai più. -   
Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime, dovrò usare del trucco per salire in scena stasera. Il cuore in gola, la gioia esplode nel mio pianto silenzioso. Ogni volta che me lo dice è come se fosse la prima.   
\- Ti amo anche io e so che quando dici basta, è solo ‘basta per ora’, ma non per sempre. So che devo solo aspettare perché tornerai sempre e te lo dico ogni volta. ‘tu vai dove devi andare, io so che tornerai.’ Ed è vero. Finché tu verrai ed io aprirò tutte le volte. -   
Non reagisco bene quando mi lascia per le sue paure e convinzioni malate, faccio il pazzo, mi vendico, lo ferisco, faccio scelte precipitose, ma poi lo aspetto e so che tornerà, torna sempre.   
E non importa cosa ho fatto nel mezzo e cosa è successo.   
Non importa mai. Non riesco ad averne mai abbastanza.   
  
L’emozione è alta anche se non come le altre volte. La seconda volta che l’ho vinto ho pianto un sacco, lui se ne era appena andato dal Real e la ferita era ancora aperta, anche se eravamo ancora una coppia. Era diverso, prendevamo un aereo per vederci dopo 4 anni di simbiosi totale. Vincere il pallone d’oro infrangendo l’egemonia di Messi è stato favoloso, proprio in quell’anno terribile.   
Ora è il quinto, sono contento e so che non era scontato, ma vincendo la Champions ero abbastanza tranquillo in merito. Sono felice, ho raggiunto Messi ufficialmente, adesso mi porrò altri obiettivi prima di spegnermi, io senza obiettivi non riesco proprio a vivere. Ma so che non saranno gli obiettivi a farmi andare bene nella mia vita, ma lui.   
Sbircio in prima fila col premio bello grande nelle mie mani, lui è lì seduto insieme a Carlos e Ronaldo Nazairo. Ha il telefono in mano, mi sta filmando ed ha un grandissimo sorriso eccitato, sbrilluccica stelle, arcobaleni e cuori e illumina tutta la sala piena di gente.  
La gioia di oggi è immensa, il premio per la quinta volta è un riconoscimento favoloso e poi sono diventato padre di 3 bambini in un anno solo, Junior sta bene e sta spiccando il volo anche se è ancora piccolo e mi riempie di orgoglio, a calcio le cose vanno bene anche se potrebbero andare meglio. Ho tantissimi motivi per essere felice, oggi, ora, in questo momento.   
Ma lo vedo filmarmi tutto pimpante e felicissimo per me, in prima fila, quasi come un bambino od il fidanzato di qualcuno ed io ho la mia gioia più grande.   
Mi chiamano, l’applauso, io faccio la passerella e mentre mi avvicino gli sfilo davanti, mi saluta tutto contento facendosi notare come un cuoricino d’amore, gli faccio un cenno e l’occhiolino e lui è realizzato.   
Abbiamo fatto un cosa da coppia innamorata e l’abbiamo fatta davanti a tutti, ma proprio tutti, ed è stato così spontaneo e bello!  
Sono felice, non so come esprimerlo ma forse si vede e la conclusione è ancora migliore, la conclusione col suo abbraccio.   
Chiamano gli ospiti speciali per la foto di gruppo lui è uno dei primi a salire, mi viene incontro e mi abbraccia forte. Quando appoggia la sua testa alla mia in quel suo tipico modo dolcissimo mi ingroppo, sento le lacrime che salgono ma mi contengo, una pacca sulla schiena e scivola via, guardo gli altri che mi salutano e si complimentano, li accolgo e lui mi si incolla al fianco cacciando dolcemente tutti gli altri che cercavano di infilarsi vicino a me per la foto.   
Sorrido fra me e me.   
Questo è bello, lui che non si scrosta dal mio fianco nemmeno se gli sparano.   
Ma è ancora più bello quell’abbraccio, la sua testa contro la mia e la sua dolcezza spontanea.   
Quanto mi era mancato tutto questo. Non gli abbracci e le coccole e le attenzioni, perché in privato me ne ha sempre date tantissime. Quello che mi era mancato era questo davanti a tutti, il non nasconderci, il non tirare fuori un piano diabolico per stare insieme e non farci vedere da anima viva.   
Lui morirebbe, ma io darei un rene ed un polmone per poterlo dire a tutto il mondo e baciarlo davanti a tutti.   
Però quel che conta è la sua felicità, che lui alla fine torni sempre, quando si riprende, quando capisce, quando sta meglio.   
E lui, alla fine, torna sempre. Perciò va bene così. Ma se devo dire, questo abbraccio davanti a tutti e il suo filmino col cellulare in prima fila sono stati i regali più belli!   
La sua mano stringe la mia e la sua bocca sfiora il mio orecchio per sussurrarmi piano:   
\- Il party è in un locale con delle camere, ne ho prenotato una. Prima il dovere e poi il piacere? - Sorrido istintivo e rabbrividisco dalla punta dei capelli alla punta dei piedi, poi rispondo girando la testa verso la sua, cerco il suo orecchio e ricambio il favore, ma io appiccico la bocca, non lo sfioro e basta:   
\- Sei diabolico, avevi programmato tutto, eh? - Ricky ridacchia e piega la testa verso la mia solleticato, od eccitato, dal mio gesto. Quanti in partita?   
\- In realtà speravo di far pace in quel momento, ma è andata meglio di quel che pensavo! - Scuoto la testa e vengo chiamato da Gio, la risposta alla sua nuova Carol. Io e lui viviamo così, in simbiosi in tutti i modi, anche a distanza.   
Lui lascia sua moglie, io lascio la mia ragazza storica, lui si rimette con una donna, io mi metto con una donna. Mi sembra anche giusto, no?   
Gli faccio l’occhiolino e gli prendo svelto la mano, fugace, lui ricambia la stretta sempre veloce e sfuggente, poi mi dice un labiale ‘a dopo’. Ed io già me lo pregusto, il dopo. Non vedo l’ora!  
  
La testa sul suo petto, il suo cuore ora calmo che prima ho fatto impazzire. Noi mai sazi uno dell’altro.  
Il suo calore, la sua morbidezza, le sue carezze dolci sulla mia schiena muscolosa, rilassati. Oh, così rilassati...  
E poi un pensiero mi passa per la testa e lo esprimo come sempre senza rifletterci:   
\- Tu rispunti ogni volta che io ho i miei momenti di crisi che si riversano a calcio. Poi io magicamente torno a giocare bene. Vieni a salvarmi, dì la verità! Ti faccio pena e sai che sei la mia unica medicina! - Ricky scoppia a ridere e mi pizzica la scapola che sporge.   
\- Pena? Mi conosci così poco? - Così rido e mi sollevo su un gomito per guardarlo in viso, il suo meraviglioso e dolcissimo viso che mi era mancato come l’aria. Posso fare una squadra di calcio di figli, posso vincere venticinque premi individuali, posso anche segnare 50 goal a stagione, ma alla fine niente è come lui.   
\- Vuoi dire che è una coincidenza che vieni sempre quando io sono al mio limite massimo di sopportazione? - Ricky a questo punto ammorbidisce il suo sguardo e piega la testa dolcemente, la sua mano sulla mia guancia. Ogni gesto, ogni singolo respiro mi era mancato ed amo dal profondo del mio cuore.   
\- Mi pento ogni giorno della mia vita da quando ti lascio a quando ritorno. Non sei tu a non farcela più quando torno, sono io. - Sorrido con gli occhi che tornano lucidi. Non so se sia colpa sua o cosa, ma stasera ho la lacrima facile. Tiro su col naso e lui sorride dolcemente.   
\- Credimi che tu mi salvi sempre. - Ricky attira il viso al suo con le dita e mi bacia delicatamente, le sue dita sul mio mento. Mi imprimo questo istante, questo ricordo, questa morbidezza.   
\- Forse ci sentiamo. I nostri cuori, le nostre anime sono così collegate nel profondo che ci sentiamo a vicenda quando non ce la facciamo più e tu mi chiami ed io devo correre, devo perché non posso proprio farne a meno. Ci sentiamo dentro di noi. - Questa spiegazione romantica l’adoro, sa di destino invalicabile.   
\- A volte non è facile, lo capisco. In questi anni la distanza è stata un disastro... - Ammetto e so bene qual è stato il nostro problema. Finché era a Milano andava tutto bene, poi i problemi sono sopraggiunti quando è andato oltreoceano. Era prevedibile, fare più di 10 ore di volo per vedersi un paio di ore, per toccarsi e stringersi e poi per il resto vivere attaccati ad un telefono, un computer, uno schermo... non è facile per nessuno, specie per due così fisici e sentimentali come noi.   
\- Adesso cambierà. Voglio che la mia seconda carriera da post giocatore sia in Europa. So che non avrei lo stesso futuro in Brasile od America. Voglio trovare un posto qua. - Quando lo dice le lacrime che faticosamente avevo cacciato, tornano a sbucare e questa volta al diavolo, che scendano. Lui sorride e me le asciuga.   
\- Davvero? - Chiedo speranzoso. Lui annuisce emozionato.   
\- Farò di tutto per riuscirci. Voglio lavorare da dirigente o allenatore qua, in Europa. È la sola cosa chiara della mia vita. Perciò tu resta qua, resisti, non andartene mai in un altro continente. Mi raccomando. Se puoi tieniti una porta aperta in Italia, pensaci perché io spero di finire al Milan a lavorare. - Sorrido energico, gli occhi brillano e non vedo un cazzo perché sono pieni di queste fottute lacrime, ma lui non me le asciuga più perché ora piange anche lui. Del resto sono stati tanti mesi separati, questa volta.   
Premo la bocca sulla sua, senza respirare o fare nulla. Solo qua su di lui, la sua mano sulla mia guancia, la mia sulla sua, gli occhi stretti ad imprimerci questo momento.   
Ora andrà tutto bene, me lo sento. Lo sento dentro di me che andrà bene.   
\- Sai... - Dice poi dopo un tempo interminabile passato a baciarci. - Penso che qualcuno ci stia cercando... - Così rido.   
\- Intendi Giò, mio figlio, mia madre ed i tuoi compagni di viaggio? - Lui ridendo annuisce ed il suono felice della sua risata è balsamo. Non smettere mai di essere così meraviglioso. Sei la mia luce, lo sei sempre stato e sempre lo sarai. 


End file.
